1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method for setting time of a display apparatus. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a method for setting time of a display apparatus for controlling an RTC of a display apparatus, a method for setting time of a display apparatus by a remote controller, a display apparatus and a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an On TV service provides a service that recommends programs to users by analyzing a user's viewing habits, matters of interest, trends, etc. Smart TVs request a server to search for a program based on the data relating to a user, and display information on the program provided by the server. In response to the Smart TV being powered on by a user with a remote controller, etc., the Smart TV displays information, etc., relating to recommended programs. The program information provided by the Smart TV not only includes information related to Internet-based programs, but also programs with real-time broadcast information. The Smart TV generally maintains current time information including a Real Time Clock (RTC) module, since it is required to contain information on the current time in order to provide broadcast information in real-time.
A TV is consistently supplied with a standby power while being connected to an external power source; for example, an alternating current (AC) power source. Even when the TV is powered off by shutting off the main power, the RTC module can maintain the current time information by a supply of standby power, as long as the TV is connected to the AC power source.
However, when the TV is shut off from even the external power supply by a user, the standby power supply is also cut off, and standby power is no longer supplied to the RTC module. As a result, the RTC module loses the current time information.
When power is again supplied to the smart TV, that is, when the smart TV is powered on, the smart TV performs the operation of the RTC module. The RTC module, which does not have the current time information, performs time synchronization in order to set the time. Time synchronization is an operation to synchronize time with the time provided by a broadcasting station or the time provided from the server. Even when the smart TV is powered on, delays occur when providing an On TV Service which is time-dependent, or performing other operations, since the smart TV is required to receive time information either by being connected to the server or from a broadcasting station, so as to set the RTC module
Therefore, there is a need to solve the problem of delays which occur during services such as rapidly providing programs for users, when the smart TV loses time information due to being shut off from an external power source.